The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbines. More particularly, the subject matter relates to repair of gas turbine parts.
In a gas turbine engine, a compressor provides pressurized air to one or more combustors wherein the air is mixed with fuel and burned to generate hot combustion gas. These gases flow downstream to one or more turbines that extract energy therefrom to produce a mechanical energy output as well as power to drive the compressor. Over time, turbine parts, such as parts of the combustor, may experience fatigue, due to extreme conditions within the turbine, including high temperatures caused by combustion. In particular, combustor parts may include cooling holes configured to flow a cooling fluid into the combustor. The areas near cooling holes are exposed to a significant temperature difference between adjacent regions exposed to hot gases and cool cooling fluid. This may cause deformities, such as cracks, in the fatigued areas. Repair of turbine parts with cooling holes can be difficult and time consuming. Specifically, the turbine part may have to be removed and disassembled from adjacent parts, holes therein for cooling fluid filled in and then the part machined to regain the ability to flow fluid. Further, in cases where the region with cracks includes a thermal barrier coating, the coating may be damaged during repair.